


Steve's nosebleed moments

by soup_illustrations (potofsoup)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/soup_illustrations
Summary: I was reading BetteNoire'sBad and Bougieand my hand slipped
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Steve's nosebleed moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



> I legit had drawn the anime nosebleed on these, but then decided it was too much.
> 
> Many thanks to BetteNoire for writing such hottness and answering my questions about "clothing, what even?"

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/189284781042/alexdecampi-s-bad-and-bougie-updated-this-week)


End file.
